Marsh of Mystery
September 15, 2019 |previous = Ghost of the Mountain |next = Dragon Island}} "Marsh of Mystery" is the sixtieth episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on September 15, 2019 and is the fifth episode in the third season. Plot At the marsh, Kion and the Lion Guard explore the habitat to which Anga explains that the next moja kwa moja stone should be near the ledge. On their way to the stone, the Lion Guard hears someone yelling "Get them" to which Anga cannot tell which creature is approaching as the creatures going through the thick grass are approaching the Guard quickly. Makini then takes Ono with her as the Lion Guard prepares to defend themselves from the territorial creatures. The territorial creatures are revealed to be mongooses approaching the group. Kion tries to tell one of them to talk but they refuse to listen as the mongooses continue fighting. Meanwhile, Makini takes Ono far away from the Guard who is being attacked by mongooses until the two discover a mysterious marsh light. Upon seeing the marsh light, Makini takes Ono to follow the marsh light to which Ono tells her to avoid following the marsh light because it could lead them to traps. Makini refuses to listen to Ono as she keeps following the marsh lights. Ono then explains they can't stay in the marsh that long as they should be returning back to the Guard as the two fall into another part of the marsh. Meanwhile, the territorial mongooses continue fighting the Lion Guard as Fuli explains to Kion that they can't harm the mongooses and devises a plan to find a reason why the mongooses are angry. Pãgala, after getting knocked back by Beshte and refusing to introduce himself to him, decides to fight back until Anga takes them far away from the Guard. Kion tries to ask Ono why the mongooses are angry but he realizes Ono and Makini are not with the Guard. Meanwhile, Ono and Makini are stuck inside a cavern below the marsh as the two plan to find ways to get out of the cavern to find the Guard. Makini tries to escape by climbing out but is unable to. Makini suggests Ono to fly her out of the cavern but Ono cannot because of his poor vision that he received during the final battle against Scar. He then suggests to think harder before following paths out of the cavern. Back at the marsh, Anga could not find any sign of Ono and Makini as she cannot see through trees while Kion suggests Fuli to find another way to search for them. While looking for the two, Bunga constantly eats snails while on the way to find Ono and Makini. Meanwhile, the mongooses fight back again as Kion tells the Guard to look for Ono and Makini and find the next moja kwa moja stone. Soon as the Guard follows Fuli, Pãgala gets knocked into the mongooses as they plan to take revenge against the Guard. Meanwhile at the cavern, Makini jumps higher to grab a root to escape while Ono cannot concentrate on thinking with her grunting. The root, however, falls as water from the ceiling fills the area. Ono warns her to sit and listen carefully to the egret without touching anything in the cavern. Makini does not notice that the wall she is sitting behind is fragile and she discovers a hidden tunnel near Ono. The two go to the tunnel Makini found. While going through the tunnel, Ono tells Makini that he hears an unusual sound which is coming from a flock of bats. Ono then starts to realize that the bats can help lead the two out of the cavern by following the tunnel. Upon seeing two tunnels, Makini then starts to realize how the bats were able to find their ways through the tunnels as Ono explains that they can see the same way as the bats. He then tells Makini that bats use echolocation to find their way out of the tunnel and depending on how loud the tunnel is, the bats know which tunnel to take. Makini and Ono plan to pick which tunnel is loud or silent to do the same thing like what the bats did. Back at the marsh, Bunga keeps eating snails as Fuli explains that the scent to find Makini and Ono. Anga then spots Makini's footprints as she takes Bunga to the footprints. The Lion Guard then feels confused upon seeing the footprints and can't find where they went. Meanwhile at the cavern, Ono tells Makini to be extremely quiet to find out which way leads to the exit of the cavern. The plan, however, was not working as Ono explains that the bats make clicking noises like Ono was doing but he explains that bats have a high-pitched noise. Ono then starts to realize that a voice that is loud and high-pitched is Makini's whose voice is loud enough to listen to the echo. Upon hearing her echo on both of the tunnels, Ono and Makini go to the tunnel where her echo fades just like what Ono taught her about the bats. Going through the tunnel where the echo fades, Makini and Ono go through a series of tunnels where the echoes fade. The two explore other parts of the cavern as they get to the upper part of the cavern. Ono and Makini finally find light from the sky leading out of the cavern to the marsh. Back at the marsh, the Lion Guard is at the spot where Makini and Ono would be at. Soon as Bunga keeps eating snails he found from the rock, Krud'dha, Pãgala, and the other territorial mongooses, prepare to attack Bunga and it is revealed that the reason why the mongooses are angry is because Bunga keeps eating their snails and not because the Lion Guard is invading their marsh. Kion then apologizes that he never knew the snails belonged to the mongooses as Krud'dha tells Kion that they want their snails back and they want them out of their marsh. Suddenly, Makini finally emerges from the cavern as the mongooses prepare to attack. She suddenly pulls Ono out of the hole which sends her crashing into a log where some snails come out of it. The mongooses finally stop attacking and start eating snails once again. Bunga tries to eat one, but Fuli tells him not to as the snails belong to the mongooses; this is because if Bunga eats their snails again, the mongooses would keep attacking. With Ono and Makini reunited, Anga leads the Guard to find the next moja kwa moja stone. Bunga spots a nearby marsh light but Anga stops him as it can lead to the situation to what happened to Ono and Makini. The Lion Guard continues their journey to the next moja kwa moja stone. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Bryana Salaz as Anga *Landry Bender as Makini *Eric Bauza as Pãgala *Nolan North as Krud'dha Song *Anything Category:The Lion Guard episodes